


Starker Halloween 2020

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drinking, Food Kink, Ghost!Peter, Halloween, Halloween 2020, Halloween Costumes, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, King!Tony, M/M, Murder, Oral Sex, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Vampire AU, fear kink, ghost au, spookystarker2020, vampire!Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27165692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: A week's worth of Halloween themed Starker drabbles. Fics are likely to be dark and smutty. Check tags.1. Cum and Chocolate (Explicit)2. Haunted House (Explicit)3. Masquerade (Gen)4. Avocado Toast (Gen)5. Ludlow's Hospital (Teen)6. Frat Party (Teen)7. One Year Later (Explicit)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 19
Kudos: 130
Collections: Spooky Starker 2020





	1. Cum and Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has a sweet tooth. He just can't keep his hands out of the candy bowl. Peter has an idea of how to satisfy Tony's craving and get what he wants.
> 
> Prompt: Sweet Tooth

As cute and sweet as Peter is, you would think he would be the one with the insatiable sweet tooth. The truth is, Tony denies himself sweets so often that when Peter fills up the candy bowl for Halloween, Tony can't keep his hands out of it. Within a few days, the bowl is empty and Tony is grumpy due to his now prominent sugar addiction. Peter, clever young man that he is, has a solution. He breaks out a bottle of chocolate sauce.

Peter moans, legs shaking as Tony runs his tongue up his thigh. His mouth follows the chocolate trail up to his hip. He looks up at Peter with a little smile.

"Where else do you want me?" he asks.

Peter's breathing so fast that he pants as he speaks. "Fucking everywhere."

Tony chuckles. "You're so worked up, sweetheart. Look at you." He nips Peter's skin.

"Love your mouth," he panted. Looking down at Tony, he knows his own eyes are glassy. He's not even sure what has him so excited. Sure, Tony's mouth being all over his body is magical, but it's more than that. Maybe he likes this little bit of control he has. Because as long as he holds the bottle, he's the boss. 

"Keep going," Peter orders. He lifts the bottle of chocolate sauce and lets it pour up his abs, into his belly button, and up his chest.

Tony's eyes are dark. He licks his lips. Then he follows the trail. Peter mewls and whines. Especially when Tony's tongue flicks into his belly button and his cock jumps. He licks and sucks his way up to Peter's collarbone, then looks up at him, waiting for more. Peter lifts the bottle again and lets it pour over one nipple. Tony moans as he latches on. Peter's thighs come up to squeeze Tony's hips as he whines in pleasure. 

"So good, Tony," he gasps. Tony licks and sucks him clean then moves to the next as Peter pours the chocolate out. They both moan as Tony sucks his nipple clean. Chocolate gone, he gives him a little nip that makes him shiver.

Peter grabs Tony's chin and pulls him up to kiss him. He can taste the chocolate on his tongue.

"Where else do you want me?" Tony asks when they stop.

Peter grins. "A little lower this time." Tony smiles back, then he slides down onto his belly between Peter's legs. Peter shivers as he pours the chocolate in a line up his own hard cock.

Starting at the base, Tony presses his lips to the side of his cock, sucking and licking the skin. Peter's cock starts to drip against his belly. He works his way slowly up to the tip. By the time he takes it into his mouth, Peter is near tears with need, but he knows how to get when he wants. With his cock in Tony's mouth, he lets the chocolate pour down his length. He moans, loud, nearly screaming, as Tony follows it. He's so worked up from all the licking and the teasing. It's amazing and he loves it.

Tony sucks him down, long after Peter is sure that the chocolate is gone, which is good because Peter needs it so bad he can't move other than to thrust up into Tony's mouth. His mouth feels so good, so hot and wet and perfect. When Tony takes him into his throat and swallows around him, Peter loses, cumming hard and calling his name are tears form in his eyes.

Tony comes up to kiss him. Peter's arms feel like jelly but he still wraps them around him as they kiss. Tony's mouth tastes like cum and chocolate and it shouldn't be, but it's delicious.


	2. Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been pouting about Halloween for too long. So, Tony finds some 'fun' Halloween activities for them to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cancelled Halloween
> 
> Tags for this fic: predator/prey kink, fear kink, rough sex, Halloween costumes

Canceled. Halloween was completely canceled. No trick or treating for the little kids. No parties for the big ones. Haunted houses weren't even allowed to open. Peter was man enough to admit that he was pouting. Maybe he was even throwing a bit of a tantrum. He had snapped at Tony over breakfast and then spent the rest of the morning apologizing. Being the greatest boyfriend in the world, Tony had kissed him silly and promised to find a way to make Peter's favorite holiday fun, despite the circumstances.

On the morning of Halloween, Tony made breakfast. The pancakes were shaped like bats and tasted like pumpkin. Peter helped him make ice cubes that had toy eye balls floating inside them for them to enjoy throughout the day. They stayed cozy in Halloween themed pajamas and watched all of the Halloween Town movies as their spooky day went on. Peter was so happy that he didn't think at all about what he was missing. Then, some time before dinner, Peter went to take a shower. It was when he got out, that Halloween became truly spooky.

He dried off and left the bathroom in his towel, only to find that the bedroom light wouldn't turn on.

"Tony? Hey, Tony!" Peter called, but the house was silent. Confused, Peter searched for his cell phone and found it where it left it on the dresser, navigating the room by memory.

He had a text from Tony. "Going out for snacks" it said. Then there was a second text from a blocked number.

Just one word, "Bed".

Forehead scrunched in confusion, Peter turned on his flashlight and shined it around the room. There on the bed was a Halloween costume. Well, sorta. It wasn’t much of a costume. There was a soft brown crop top that was more like a bralette than a top, a pair of deer ears, and a fluffy brown and white tutu. Butterflies fluttered around his belly. What did Tony have planned? He was obviously playing some kind of game, turning out the lights, pretending to leave the house, asking Peter to dress up in what one might call a 'sexy deer' costume. Well, why not?

Peter put on the little outfit, feeling even more naked with it on. The skirt didn't even cover anything. It was more like a rufflly belt, sitting right above his ass.

His phone got another text. "Prep" it said. Peter felt himself blush. What the hell kind of game was this? He felt nervous and excited. He went to the nightstand, still walking in the dark. He grabbed a bottle of lube. Not wanting to draw it out, he did as he was told, sticking a lube slick finger into his own ass. He didn't stretch much, but focused on getting his own ass slick enough to fuck. He liked to feel Tony's cock stretch him open. His cock grew hard, standing up against the front of his skirt.

Without further instruction, Peter wasn’t sure what to do next. He tucked away the lube and wiped his hand clean, then he went to the door. Then a text came through.

"You're being hunted, little deer. Turn on the lights before it's too late."

Peter's pulse quickened. It was silly, but he was excited anyway. He opened the bedroom door and stepped out into more darkness. The light switch didn't work in here either, but he had his cell phone. He walked down the hall, but at the end of it, he didn't find the living room as he expected. Instead he found tall, probably cardboard, walls, painted black. Entering this new room, he found himself in a maze.

The room was full of spooky sounds. The sound of wind, of distance owls, rattling chains, and ghostly moans. Tony must have lowered the temperature in the house because he felt cold. Cold enough to shiver. He wandered through the black maze in the dark. He knew which way he needed to go, but he didn't know how to get there. He had to get to the basement and flip the breaker, but the maze twisted and turned him away from where he needed to go. He kept running into dead ends that were smeared with bloody hand prints. Thinking like Tony would, Peter turned in the opposite direction. Walking away from the basement door proved, fruitful. After a few turns, he found himself moving in the right direction.

Over here, the scary sounds grew louder. Then from behind him, he heard a growl that made his whole body shudder. The hair on his arms stood up and goosebumps covered his skin. He turned quickly, but saw only another black wall. He turned back and kept going. More growls began to surround him. He felt something touch him in the dark and he screamed as he jumped away, but when he looked, he only saw black.

"The wolf is coming for you, little one" said a text on his phone. Peter whimpered. His heart raced. The ambiance working its magic to chill him. He pressed on.

The walls grew more narrow as he went on. The blackness was disorienting. A few times, Peter wasn't sure if he was looking at a wall or an endless black void. Then he reached the door. It was cracked open. The sight made him shiver. It was easy to believe some sort of intruder had left it this way. As he pushed open the door, he heard the howl of a wolf coming from down the stairs.

Peter stood frozen, shining his light down into the basement below.

"Come and play, little deer." said his phone.

Peter slowly descended. 

At the bottom was Tony's workshop. Same as always. It was comforting to shine his light around the room, to smell metal and grease. As he reached the center of the room, he heard the familiar sound of Tony's suit powering up. Not just one, but the entire line of them against the wall. Peter turned, watching his eyes glow blue. From each suit came the sound of howls wolves.

Peter screamed as he was knocked down from behind onto a floor that was unexpectedly soft.

"Time's up," Tony growled in his ear. Peter shivered. Tony's arms pressed him into the mat. His cock was hard against Peter's ass.

Peter whimpered, "Please..."

"You're all mine now."

Peter remembered prepping his ass only after Tony shifted and forced himself inside all at once. He cried out from the shock of it, air forced from his lungs. Tony growled.

He fucked him slowly, pressing in deeper, pushing out little whines from Peter's lips. The fear hadn't quite left him, but it was slowly being chased away with each press of Tony's cock against his prostate.

"How's that feel, little deer? Do you like being caught by the wolf?" Tony purred.

Peter whined, clawing at the floor as if he would escape. "No, please. Let me go. Your cock is too big," he pretended.

Tony pressed in deep. "Sweet, little one. I'm going to breed this perfect little hole. If you're good, I'll keep you as a breeding toy instead of eating you."

Peter shivered, but he loved the fear. He loved pretending to be vulnerable and trapped. "Please, don't hurt me."

Tony laughed darkly. "I bet you make pretty noises when you're hurt." He ran tongue over the side of Peter's neck. Then he bit down, harder and harder until Peter whined.

"You're gonna make me cum. You're so sweet, so scared. Aren't you?"

"Please don't eat me," Peter said.

Tony grabbed his hips, fucking him harder. "Gonna stay with me and be cock hole, then? Be a good like breeding whore?"

"Yes! Yes, please. I don't want to be eaten! Please," he whimpered.

"Fuck," Tony growled. He held Peter's hips as he came inside his ass. When he was done, he pulled out and flipped Peter onto his back. He couldn't see him in the dark and he'd dropped his phone when Tony tackled him. It was a shock when his mouth enveloped his cock.

"Tony! Ah, ah, Tony- ohmygod-" Peter gasped. His hips bucked. In no time he was cumming down his throat.

He was still panting when Tony kissed him. Then he stopped. "Friday, let's get the lights on."

Peter squeezed his eyes shut, blinded as the room filled with light. There was Tony, naked and on top of him.

"Why don't you get a costume?" Peter pouted.

Tony smiled. "Because you weren't going to see me anyway."

"But I have one and you couldn't see me."

"Couldn't I?" Tony winked. "I got only the most delicious look at you running around my little haunted house with your ass hanging out. Tempting me to take you before the game was over."

"I can't believe you built a haunted maze in our living room just so you could rail me."

Tony laughed, head tossed back on his shoulders. "I didn't want you to miss out on all the Halloween fun."

"I missed out on your costume." Peter crossed his arms over his chest. "Put on some fluffy ears and let's go again."


	3. Masquerade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Anthony has a secret. One which he only satisfies on Halloween night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this fic: vampire!Tony, blood drinking, an open ended ending which may imply murder depending on your take

Bodies swirled around the room. Each one was wrapped in heavy and beautiful fabrics. The music played loud, but not loud enough to hide the stomping of shoes and ruffling of the skirts that passed close to the throne.

King Anthony threw a masquerade every year on All Hallow's Eve. It was something the people looked forward to all year long as it was the only masquerade that even common folk were invited to. That was intention, after all. If they all loved the party, if they all anxiously awaited its return each year, then they wouldn't mind if one of them went missing.

Tony closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of the room. It was a sea of blood calling out to him. As a vampire of his age, he only needed to feed once or twice per year. So, he would make it a good one. He needed a worthy victim. He kept waiting for a shift in the scent. There was always one who's blood was different. He would wait for the blood that called to him. The one that made his teeth ache and his stomach growl.

He didn't have to wait long.

Someone new had entered the ball room. Tony opened his eyes and looked off toward the smell. He saw a young man, haloed by moonlight. His clothes were common, but beautiful. A perfect and delicious target. But he couldn't be seen crossing the room to meet a man who would not rise from his bed come morning. He turned his General beside him.

"That man there," he said and was immediately understood.

His general walked down from the platform and disappeared into the hall, but Tony saw him reappear a moment later next to the newcomer. Tony smiled to himself as he was led away from the ballroom.

Tony stepped down from the platform. He smiled to guests who bowed. Then, he excused himself, promising a swift return.

Once he was out of the ballroom, with guards blocking the door behind him, he was safe to let himself feel the urgency building under his skin. He hurried through the hall and out into the garden when his chosen was waiting by the railing. He turned as his king entered and bent into a bow.

"Your Majesty," he said. He voice wavered with anxiety. He slowly rose. Tony could see a lovely pink in his cheeks and large brown eyes behind his mask. He removed his mask with an uncertain hand and bowed once again. His face was sharp and beautiful.

"I hope I haven't done something to offend you, sir," he said.

"Not at all," Tony said. He walked to the rail to stand beside him. The young man straightened, blushing deeply as Tony examined him. "I simply desired the pleasure of your company."

"M-mine, sir?"

Tony smiled. "I thought you might enjoy some fresh air. The garden is lovely isn't it?"

"It's beautiful, sir. I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but I don't understand. Do you know me, sir?"

"I would like to."

"I see," the young man said, though he was clearly still confused. "If it pleases you, sir, I'm Peter Parker."

"And if it doesn't?" Tony smirked. Peter smiled softly, still unsure, but relaxing. "You may call me Tony."

"Oh?" He looked startled. "I couldn't do that, sir. I mean I shouldn't."

"Defying an order from your king? I could have you hanged."

Peter blanched. "I'm sorry, sir- Tony, I mean."

"That's more like it," he smiled. Peter smiled back, but he could see that his hands were shaking. Blood tinged with fear would not satisfy. There were other, sweeter things. "Take a walk with me," he said.

"What about the party?" Peter looked off to the windows where people twirled, inside.

"Don't worry about the party." Tony gently reached up and pulled off Peter's mask. Good Lord, he was lovely. "Let's have our own fun tonight."

Peter was stiff on his arm. Tony showed him around the roses and they viewed the waterfall that flowed down into the pond. They chatted about flowers and which smelled the best and looked the prettiest. They talked about the deer that came to eat them. Slowly, Peter relaxed. His scent became more pleasant as he began to enjoy himself.

Wanting to be fully out of view, Tony led him into hedge maze. Peter was beautiful, pressed against the dense hedge. Tony held him there and kissed him breathless. He reached up and tugged on his curls, making a delightful mess of his hair. He grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him along at a jog. They laughed as they ran through the hedges.

"Where are we going?" Peter called.

"Don't you trust me?" Tony teased. He led him to the maze's center. There was a stone bench here and Peter looked lovely draped over it. He looked up at Tony from under long lashes. A smile was stuck to his kissed red lips.

Tony slowly bent down. His hand brushed Peter's cheek. Peter's lips parted, breath coming too fast, as their lips met. He kissed him, needy and desperate. They each hungered. Passion filled the air around them. The scent of Peter's blood grew increasingly tempting. He let his lips slide down Peter's jaw to his neck.

"Tony," he gasped in his ear. The soft kisses to his neck made him shiver and cling to Tony's coat.

Pointed fangs extended in his hunger. Then he bit down, slowly pressing into the skin until Peter whined, then whimpered as the skin tore.

"T-tony?" he said. He was submissive, lying good and still in his arms. He didn't try to fight.

The first taste of his blood made him moan. He held Peter tighter in his arms and gently sucked, pulling blood into his mouth, letting the taste soak into his tongue.

"Tony?" he whispered, afraid, but still excited. He was enjoying this to some degree. The attention? The intimacy? He didn't know yet what Tony took from him.

Tony swallowed him down in lazy gulps. He mewled sweetly, little noises escaping him, as his head grew foggy. Tony kept going, holding him tight and savoring each drop until he was satisfied.


	4. Avocado Toast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has been dating this guy online for a while now, but this is the first time they're meeting in person. Peter is nervous that Tony won't show, but he has his eye out for the other half of costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this fic: fluff, minor hurt/comfort
> 
> Prompt: matching costumes

"Chill, Pete. He's gonna be here."

Peter bounced on his feet, looking around the room. "What if he doesn't come?"

Ned shook his head. "Dude, how could he not?"

"Because what if I'm being catfished? Or what if he thought my costume idea was stupid? Or maybe he only wanted to be online and this is too much for him or-"

"Peter! Seriously, relax." Ned put a hand on his shoulder. "It's going to be okay. And look on the bright side. If he doesn't show, you still have us. We can still have a good time. Right, MJ?"

MJ looked up from her phone, pretending that she hadn't been listening. "Uh, yeah. Sounds great," she mumbled.

"See."

Peter kept looking around the room. "Yeah... sure. Thanks, Ned." He smiled at his friend, trying to reassure him despite that Peter was not himself, feeling, reassured. "I'm just gonna go get a drink."

Peter waded into the crowd, slowly crossing the room. His bulky costume bumped into people who didn't move out of his way fast enough. He reached the bar, but he didn't order a drink. He just stood nearby, watching the crowd. There were all kinds of people in all kinds of costumes, but not the one he was looking for. A couple of Yoda costumes caught his eye and made his heart skip. Until he realized it wasn't what he was looking for.

He was trying to let himself down easy when the bartender called out to him.

"Hey, is that who you're looking for?" he said. Peter turned around and caught his eye, then he looked out where he was pointing. Coming in through the door was a man dressed like an avocado.

Peter grinned. "Thanks!" He ran past the bar and shoved through the crowd. The doubt still in his mind made him wonder if this wasn’t someone else, but he at least had to find out.

Swimming through the sea of bodies, he finally reached the avocado who trying just as desperately to reach him. They met each other with matching smiles.

"Hey, Tony," Peter said, voice breaking. He rubbed his hand over his arm.

"Hey, Peter," Tony answered. Peter soaked up the sound of his voice. He'd heard it before over any number of calls and video chats or voice messages left in the early morning when Peter was still in bed. It was much better in person.

"I wasn't sure you would come," Peter admitted.

"Are you kidding? You're the toast to my avocado."

Peter laughed, relief finally finding him. It seemed silly now that he ever doubted the man.

"Let's get out there and piss off some boomers."


	5. The Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and his crew have a Halloween tradition of poking around haunted places. Not that they've ever encountered a ghost until tonight.
> 
> "Gay love can pierce through the veil of death and save the day." -Ed Zeddmore (Supernatural)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this fic: ghost!Peter, haunting, spooky stuff, aggressive homophobia
> 
> Prompt: Ghost hunting

Ludlow's Hospital for the Disturbed was the name on the sign. Everyone knew about it, though few dared to check the place out. At least, few dared this late at night. It was after midnight as Tony and his friends bumped along the broken and overgrown road. The city had stopped maintaining it long ago since the hospital was the only thing at the end of it.

In the backseat, Steve sat next to Bucky, holding hands in the dark as if none of them knew. As if no ever walked in on them kissing only for them to pretend to be drunk or it was a dare. Bucky retold the stories they'd all heard about Ludlow's. That it hadn't truly been a hospital, but rather a place where the police dumped 'undesirables' when they couldn't chuck them in prison. Gays, racial minorities, atheists, Jews. They said it was a place where they made people insane. No one knew for sure, though. The place had operated for almost twenty years before someone set a fire and half the place burned down. A few 'patients' had escaped, but the stories all talked about the ones that were left behind, locked in their rooms.

Tony pulled the car through the gate. One side of the gate laid broken on the ground. On the fence was a sign for Ludlow's though it was dirty and hard to read after all these years. He parked in the front of the building.

They all climbed out of the car: Tony, Steve, Bucky, Rhodey, and Carol. They looked up at the building.

From the front, it looked creepy. It was weather worn and old. If you looked closely, even in the dark you could see where the back half of the roof's peak had collapsed due to the fire.

"You think we'll find a real ghost this time?" Carol asked.

"Man, I hope not. I don't know why I let you fools drag me along every time," Rhodey sighed. "They probably ain't real anyway..."

"So, who wants the first peek?" Steve asked.

Carol shrugged and walked on by. "Hey Rhodes, race ya for it!"

"Cheater!" he yelled, running after her. "You had a head start."

Carol reached the door first, but Rhodey was right behind her. Tony looked at the pair beside him. "You guys, okay?"

"Of course," Steve said.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Bucky said.

Tony shrugged. "No reason." They all knew exactly why they should all be anxious. It was just that none of them would say it out loud. It didn't need to be said, so they didn't talk about it. But that didn't change the history of the place.

Alexander Ludlow had tortured and brainwashed any number of gay men and women in this very building. Most of them had burned to death, locked in their cells. Had they even been sane enough to understand what was happening? Did they know that they had been left to die?

"Come on! This place is creepy as fuck!" Carol called. "You gotta see it."

The inside of the hospital was dark and dusty. Shining their flashlights around the room, they could see that the inner wall had collapsed and the lobby was full of old broken equipment.

Tony walked around the mess. His shoes crunched on bits of glass be couldn't avoid. The hallway off the lobby seemed untouched by the fire, but there was plenty of dusty, abandoned, equipment. A wheelchair, a gurney, some kind of machine attached to a cart. He peeked into a few rooms and found both medical set ups and offices where a patient might sit and talk with a therapist. He looked back down the hall, noticing the quiet. The others must have picked a different hallway.

A slam came from the other side of the building, then a scream. Tony ran back to the lobby. He turned down another hallway, hoping he was going the right way.

The fire had gutted this hallway. A few support beams has survived as well as a few feet of wall. Tony could look right through the building into a burnt out kitchen and past that into some more charred rooms.

"Tony! Carol!" Bucky's voice called.

"Rhodes!" Steve yelled.

"I'm coming!" Tony yelled back.

At the end of the hall was a room that was scorched. The door had burned through at the top, creating a hole, but the fire hadn't eaten it all the way down. The room appeared to be intact enough to call it a room.

"Steve! You guys in there?" Tony jumped back as Bucky's face appeared in the hole.

"Tony! We can't get the door open," he said.

"What?" He tried the handle but it wouldn't turn. "Okay, stand back." Tucked his arm, he rammed into the door with his shoulder, yet despite that the door was old, rotting, and burned, it didn't move.

"What the fuck?"

"Yeah, we tried that too. It's stuck good," Bucky said.

"Yeah, 'stuck'," Tony heard Steve said from deeper in the room.

"Seriously? It was nothing." Bucky rolled his eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Tony asked.

"Steve thought he saw someone else in here with us."

"You saw it, too! Don't pretend you didn't see it!"

"It was just our shadows or something."

"Yeah! Right! Because there's enough light in here to cast a shadow."

"You guys sit tight. I'm gonna go find something heavy to knock the door down with."

"We'll be here," Bucky said.

"Watch your back," Steve called.

Tony shivered. The hallway was colder than it had been outside and the chill had started to seep through his clothes. He shook it off and walked over the rubble into the kitchen. There, on the floor was a fire extinguisher. How ironic. As he went to pick it up something knocked into his side and flung him across the room. Crying out, he landed hard on the floor.

He was disoriented for a moment, but with swimming eyes he looked up. Steve was right. They weren't alone.

"Who are you?" Tony asked.

"You're the one invading my home. I should ask you that," the young man snapped. It was hard to see him in the darkness. His flashlight seemed to have grown dimmer and was starting to flicker. Damn batteries must have been old.

"You live here?"

He scoffed a laugh. "Sure. Get out before you 'live' here, too."

"I'm not leaving without my friends."

"Your 'friends' are exactly the kind of people who belong here."

"What do you- you mean Ludlow's?"

"Some people need a special kind of help."

Tony got to his feet and dusted himself off. "So what? You're some homeless, homophobic, asshole who lives in a burnt out hospital? You can't lock people in here. That's kidnapping."

He gasped, flinching back as the man's body appeared to flicker out of existence. He felt cold behind him, then his voice in his ear made goosebumps rise across his skin.

"This is where queers come to die."

Shaking Tony turned and backed himself against the wall. He was frozen for a long moment, then he heard Carol and Rhodey scream somewhere deeper inside the building.

"Stop! Leave them alone!" Tony ran for the other side of the kitchen and was knocked down again onto his back. The ghost, he was so sure he had to be a ghost, stood over him.

"Are you like them!" he screamed. "Another sick fucking faggot?!"

"I..." he didn't know what to say. He had to calm him down, find a way past him, and get his friends out. He took a deep breath. "What's your name?" he asked.

"My name?" The change in topic seemed to soften him. He stepped back as he thought. Tony slowly stood up again. His shoulder was hurt from landing on it.

"My name... I think... I think it was Peter. Yeah. I'm Peter." He slowly looked at Tony. His face was confused.

"It's nice to meet you, Peter. I'm Tony."

"Tony..." he repeated.

"Yeah." He gave him a smile. "So you... you lived here at Ludlow's?"

Peter nodded. "I lived... here..."

"I'm so sorry."

Peter tilted his head. "What are you sorry for?"

"Ludlow's was a terrible place. They terrible things to you, I'm sure." Tony was so cold, shaking so hard. He had no idea if he was helping or making it worse, but he knew he couldn't save his friends so long as Peter was angry.

"I was sick. Dr. Ludlow was helping me."

"Because you were gay?"

Peter flinched. He ground his teeth. Tony felt something stir in the air.

"It's okay. Really, it's fine. You see, it's been fifty years since this place burned down. Did you know that?"

Peter shook his head. He seemed afraid somehow.

"Well, things have changed a lot, Peter. People who are gay, they don't put us in hospitals anymore. And they don't tell us that we're sick. Because we're not."

"Us?" Peter looked at him differently, a spark in his eyes.

Tony prayed he wasn't making him angry again. He stepped a little closer.

"There are still people who don't like people like us, but most people do. People who don't like gays, well we call them assholes and no one really likes them. We're allowed to live however we want and love whoever we want. I'm so sorry you missed out on that. I'm sorry they hurt you and told you that you were sick. You're not sick, Peter. You never were. You're normal. We're normal."

He seemed to be listening, trying to understand. He didn't react as Tony stepped closer.

"Can you..." Tony offered his hand. "Can you hold my hand?"

Peter nodded and slowly took his hand. He was cold, but he felt solid. Unexpected for a ghost. Tony gently smiled.

"I'm just like you and it's okay. No one's going to hurt you anymore."

"Really?"

"Really." He wasn't sure why, but he felt suddenly compelled to kiss him. Like maybe Peter needed this to move on. He wasn't sure if his lips would be as solid as his hand, but he wanted to try. He slowly leaned in. Peter watched him carefully, then finally closed his eyes and allowed Tony to kiss him.

His lips were ice cold, but they warmed as they touched. He kissed him only once, softly and sweetly. He imagined he was pouring all of the love and acceptance he knew into Peter's self. His heart broke for what he had suffered. In answer, he felt Peter's relief. He felt decades of suffering dissolve. Then the chill was gone from the air and Peter had disappeared.

He heard the door open outside of the kitchen. He looked at the spot where Peter had stood. He felt oddly as though he would miss him. He'd seen something in the man that made his heart ache. All of the pain and the anger he'd felt himself for so long. Peter was just like him. Only, Tony was lucky enough to have friends who supported him even when his parents didn't.

Steve and Bucky came into the kitchen. Steve clung to Bucky's arm. They stepped all over each others feet, both trying to go first.

"What happened?"

"Uh..." Tony blinked. They were never going to believe it. "I uh... fell down a few times... it's dark in here. Hey, you got the door open! Good job!" Tony was pretty sure he was blushing.

"No, it actually just sort of opened itself." Bucky shrugged.

Footsteps came from out in the hall. Then Carol and Rhodey came running.

"We we're checking out these creepy exam rooms-" Carol panted.

"And a door slammed shut on me-" Rhodey added.

"And then when I turned around to see what happened, the same thing happened to me-" Carol said.

"And then a few minutes later, the door just opened itself. We gotta get out of here. This place is definitely fucking haunted," Rhodey said. "Come on." He grabbed Tony and Carol's arms and pulled them along.

The group made their way outside and back into the car. No one knew what to say. Tony watched the hospital grow smaller in the mirror and he wondered if Peter was still trapped there or if somehow he had saved him.


	6. Frat Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony's brothers are throwing a Halloween party at the frat. His boyfriend, Peter, is a little out of his element.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this fic: drinking, halloween party
> 
> Prompt: spiked punch

The beer was flowing. The music was cranking. Bodies were grinding. At least, that was what was happening where Tony sat. Rhodey had taken his shirt off do a keg stand and all hell had broken loose from there. Now half of the people in the room were topless and everyone was either horny or laughing. Somehow Rhodey ended up dancing in between Steve and Bucky, which had Tony in tears. It was Bucky's fault for the variety of suggestive maneuvers he was laying on their very straight friend. Steve was half dancing, half making sure Rhodey didn't fall off the table.

Another wave of people flowed in, most likely students with later classes. Tony looked around to see Peter had come in yet, but he either missed him or his boyfriend was coming later.

He watched the table dancing go on until Bucky challenged Steve to see who could chug an entire beer faster. Tony stood up and helped Rhodey down from the table. That's when he saw Peter in the kitchen. He smiled at his boyfriend and Peter came running. He stumbled on his way into the room. Tony let Rhodey fall, safely, onto the couch and caught Peter in his arms.

"Hey, baby."

"Tony!" Peter wrapped his arms around him, giving him a hug. Tony kissed his forehead. "How- how's the party going for you? Is it great? It feels like a great- great party!"

Tony laughed. "We're you drinking?"

"What? No. You know I don't- I mean I don't really like to drink," Peter said, despite that his words just slightly slurred and he was stumbling over them.

"You sure?"

Peter nodded, hair flopping into his face. "I just had some of that punch stuff on the counter in there. It was gooood. I had like three glasses."

Tony couldn't help but laugh, pulling Peter a little tighter into his arms. "Baby, there's about four bottles of tequila in that bowl. I doubt it even tastes like fruit punch anymore."

Peter blinked at him. "What? But it did though. It was fruit punch. Or... maybe..."

"It's okay, sweetheart. I got ya. You feel okay?"

Peter smiled. "I feel great. Feel warm. Wanna snuggle." He pressed into Tony's chest.

Tony sat back on the couch and pulled Peter down with him. He nestled into Tony's chest. Then he sniffed him.

"Mm, you smell good. I mean you always smell good. You smell like Tony, because that's you. You have a good smell, Tony."

"Thank you, baby." Tony was pretty sure his face was going to fall off from all of the smiling. Peter was too cute.

"Wanna dance?!" Peter perked up. He nearly fell as he tried to stand.

"Whatever you want, hunny." Tony let Peter pull him up and around the couch where others were dancing. Tony ended up standing, propping Peter up as he gyrated against him. He was clumsy and on the verge of falling over. It was equally parts funny and arousing to have his boyfriend rubbing against him as he tried not to let him fall.

"Peter, I think we should sit down," Tony said, trying not to laugh.

Peter reached back, almost poking Tony in the eye as he grabbed for his shoulder. "Why? Isn't this fun?"

"I as much as I love you rubbing up against me, you're going to fall on your face."

"Nooo," Peter giggled. "I'm fine. And you're hard." He slipped his hand between Tony's legs and squeezed.

"Fuck," Tony groaned. He pulled Peter tighter against him.

"You should fuck me now. Right now."

"No, I'm not gonna fuck you-"

"Come on, please," Peter whined.

"I said no, Peter. You're too drunk."

"I'm not," he whined. He turned a little too fast and Tony caught him.

"Why don't we go up to my room?"

Peter smiled, assuming he was winning.

"Yeah? That sound good?" Tony chuckled. Peter nodded. His fingers were caught in Tony's shirt, having the sense to know he was unbalanced.

Tony held on to him as they moved slowly up the stairs. It took quite a while to make it to the top safely. They went into his room and got into bed. Peter tried to undress him but he couldn't figure out how. Tony smiled, watching him fumble with the zipper of his jeans.

"Come here, baby." Tony coaxed him up into his arms. Peter finally settled against his chest and let Tony kiss him, seeming satisfied for a moment.

Then he pulled away, pouting. "Don't you want me?" He looked so sad it nearly broke Tony's heart.

"Every minute of every day, baby, but you're still a little drunk. Your eyes aren't even focused."

"I feel fine."

"What's twelve times seven?"

"Uh..." Peter scrunched up his face thinking. "Seven- no- eighty-four."

Tony laughed. He kissed Peter on the nose. "Too slow. That's how I know you're still not thinking clearly."

"But you're my boyfriend. So it's fine."

"That's something we can talk about tomorrow when you're sober. Okay?"

"Fine. I'm sleepy now anyway." Peter laid his head down against Tony's chest and settled in.

"Get some rest, hunny." Tony wrapped his arms around him. He gently pet his hair. He felt Peter drift off, body heavy and breathing even. He smiled.

Downstairs, things were getting wild as everyone drank way too much. Tony didn't care that he was missing out. Not when Peter needed him.


	7. One Year Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been almost a year since Tony first met, and began dating, the ghost that haunts his home. On the night of Halloween, Peter Parker will be able to manifest in a fully solid form. Neither of them can stand to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags for this fic: ghost activity, angst, mentions to past abusive relationship
> 
> Prompt: Spooky encounter
> 
> AN: This fic is a sequel to last years ghost!Peter fic which you can read [over here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21113285/chapters/50277998)

364 days had passed since Tony had last kissed someone. Since he had gotten laid even. Some part of him thought it was stupid and insane, but since last year's Halloween, Tony Stark had fallen in love.

Peter Parker was the ghost that haunted his home. He was also, the love of Tony's life. Sure, they couldn't touch one another, but Tony was surprisingly okay with that.

He still saw Peter at times. He could appear out of the corner of Tony's eye or as a silhouette in a photograph. He was most visible between 3 and 4 am. At that time, Peter could be seen in mirrors, his voice could be heard albeit softly, and he could make the house phone ring. When Tony picked up the phone, he could hear Peter through the soft static. In this way, they managed to carry on a relationship.

At times it was hard. Tony felt lonely. But then he would feel a ghostly touch, like a cold breeze, on his arm and he knew that Peter was there to comfort him.

The kids liked Peter, too. Well, Morgan did. Somehow, she was able to see him every now and then. She thought he was her imaginary friend. Harley didn't believe her. Peter talked to her, sitting on the floor in her room. Morgan cooked him food in her EZ-Bake oven. Tony wasn't sure it was really happening at first, but after Morgan learned his name was Peter, Tony stayed up until 3 in the morning and waited for Peter to call. The ghost confirmed that it was truly him and made sure that Tony was okay with it.

So yeah, they made it work.

But Halloween night was coming and Tony couldn't contain his excitement. Apparently, Peter couldn't either, judging by the way the mirror cracked that morning when Tony went to brush his teeth. The lights had also been flickering all day long. Tony thought he heard a whispered, "I'm sorry" as the living room dropped to a temperature so icy that it made Morgan sneeze.

Tony loved spending Halloween with his kids, but it was his one night to spend with Peter. So, he took the kids trick-or-treating before leaving them in Pepper's care. The two of them got on a little better now that there was some space between them.

Tony ran home, making it inside just after 10 pm. He leaned against the door and felt Peter's ghostly hand touch his cheek.

"Just two more hours, dear," Tony breathed. His mouth was starting to water, blood starting to race. "Just a little bit longer. Than I can hold you, kiss you, make you cum until you cry."

He felt coldness against his lips and he pursed them into a little kiss. "I love you, Peter."

"Love," he thought he heard Peter say. The sound made him shiver. He wished he didn't have that reaction to Peter, but he couldn't help his instincts.

Tony looked at the time. "Why don't we watch a movie to kill some time?"

They sat on the couch, or least Tony was pretty sure Peter was there. He knew sometimes that he disappeared. Peter said there was a sort of purgatory that pulled him in every now and then. He said it wasn't a scary place just a lonely one.

He let himself get swept up in the movie as much as he could. Then, close to midnight, he felt cold touches against his neck. He smiled, tilting his head to let Peter kiss him. He closed his eyes to let himself feel as much as he could.

Solid. Soft and plush, but perfectly solid lips pressed against his own. The weight of a human body settled against him. He heard the glorious sound of Peter's moan and he answered in kind. He grabbed Peter to him, touching everything he could. He kissed him as if he intended to swallow him whole.

It was a long time before they were able to stop. But when they did, Tony held Peter's head in his hands and looked at his face, so beautiful and perfect. His Peter.

"I love you," Tony said.

"I love you," Peter answered. He smiled. "I missed this." He grabbed Tony and pulled him into a squeezing hug. His skin wasn't quite body temperature and his presence still gave Tony goosebumps, but he would endure far worse to have thing. He kissed him again, unable to help himself.

"I'm sorry that we can't have more of this," Tony said.

Peter chewed his lip. "Actually, there might be a way."

"What do you mean?"

Peter jumped up from the couch. He grabbed Tony's hand and pulled him up, then he dragged him through the house to Morgan's room. Peter went to her dresser and opened her ballerina jewelry box. Inside was a necklace Tony had never seen before.

When Peter held it up, the pendant caught the light, casting blue and orange rays from the stone.

"Morgan found this. She said if I put it on just before the sun comes up then I'll be able to manifest whenever I want."

"Do you think it will work?" Tony stared at the stone. It felt too good to be true. He wasn't even sure where Morgan would have gotten something like this.

"I don't know, but I can feel something odd about it. It sort of hums." Peter held the chain tight in his fist.

Tony put his hands on his shoulders. "It's worth a shot."

Peter smiled. "I missed you. You're so warm."

Tony pulled him into his arms. He fit just right against his chest. Tony shivered as Peter pressed kisses up his neck to his chin. He looked up at him, waiting. Tony smiled and pressed a kiss to his lips.

"Take me to bed," Peter said.

Tony scooped Peter up in his arms, making him laugh. He carried him from Morgan's room to his own. Then he laid him out on the bed. Peter hummed happily as Tony covered his body with his own. Having him under him like this lit a fire in him. He was so beautiful, so small, and finally he was here where he could touch him again after so long.

He was too eager as he pulled off Peter's clothes. The boy laughed as he helped him get them off. It was a relief to feel Peter's skin against his. He was slightly cold just like he remembered, but he warmed against Tony's body.

Peter sighed and moaned as Tony pressed kisses down his neck. He slowly worked his way down, determined to cover his skin in his kisses. Peter's held his head, in his cool hands.

Tony couldn't get enough of the sweet sounds he made, as if he'd never been touched before. When he sucked on the skin at his hip Peter whined as if he were close. Tony could see the tip of his cock start to leak. It left a smear against his tight tummy. Tony licked his lips.

"Ohmygod, please," Peter moaned.

Tony smirked. Peter was looking down at him, eyes wide with desperation. He did make a promise, didn't he?

"Anything you want, baby."

Tony sucked the head of his cock into his mouth, licking away the precum. Peter whined. His fingers in his hair tightened. His thighs hugged Tony's shoulders. Tony took it all down his throat and worked his tongue around the base.

Peter screamed. It was piercing and unearthly and it made Tony shiver. The bedroom light flickered, threatening to go out. Tony swallowed down his cum, wondering briefly what ghost cum was made of. It tasted like normal cum.

Tony didn't pull off. Instead he licked and lightly sucked until Peter gasped, "Too much, please." Then he crawled up the bed to kiss him. Peter moaned, knees pressed against his hips.

"That was so good, Tony. Thank you," he said. He looked up with shiny eyes.

Tony couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not finished with you, baby."

"Oh yeah," Peter blushed. "Sorry. I'm not being a very good partner."

Tony blinked. It took him a second to put together what he was saying. "No, Peter. It's not that at all. You're perfect. You're exactly what I want."

"But I came and I didn't even try to get you off." Peter voice broke like he might cry.

"Hey," Tony cupped his cheek. "I wanted to get you off. I want to make you cum over and over until you can't anymore. And if I don't cum even once, that's okay. I can get off any time I want. This is about me taking care of you. You spend every minute of every day trapped between worlds, cold and alone. I just want to take care of you."

Peter sobbed. His hand covered Tony's. "Really?"

"Let me warm you up. If you fade away again, I want you to do it with the memory of warmth and love fresh in your mind."

Tears sparkled in Peter's eyes. "I love you."

"I love you so much, Peter."

Sobbing again, Peter pulled him down against his chest. He cried into Tony's shoulder. Tony held him and let him cry it out.

"Why couldn't I meet you when I was alive?"

"I'm sorry, Peter."

"Don't be sorry." Peter lifted his head, smiling through the tears. "I'm happy that I met you at all."

"Me too, baby. I know it's hard sometimes, but I'm so happy to have you."

Peter laughed, relieved, pain finally fading. "How much time do we have?"

Tony looked at the clock. "Another five hours now."

"I don't want to waste time crying."

Tony kissed his tear stained cheek. "It's not a waste as long as we're together. We can do whatever you want."

"I want to make you feel good, too." Peter bent his head into Tony's neck. His lips sent tingles down his spine as he kissed him.

"You always make me feel good, baby. Just having you here with me feels like heaven."

Peter kissed his lips and smiled. "I bet fucking my ass would feel even better."

Tony smiled back. "It would, wouldn't it?" He sat up and turned Peter onto his front. He kissed a line down his back. His skin was warmer now. Peter melted into the bed as Tony gently massaged his back, working down his shoulders to his hips.

"You wouldn't think a ghost wouldn't be so tense," Peter laughed.

"Seems like un-life is just as stressful as being alive. Don't worry, baby. I'm gonna make you feel better."

Tony laid down on his stomach and gently pushed Peter's legs up under him so he was on his knees. He kissed his thighs, his ass, then he spread him open with his hands and ran his tongue over his hole. Peter gasped, melting and moaning as Tony ate him out.

"Tony! Fuck! That feels so good." Peter reached a hand back and Tony caught it. He held his hand as he ate his ass, teasing him with his tongue and gently working him open to slip it inside. Peter squeezed his hand, making little noises like he was cry. It made Tony want to grind his teeth, realizing that no one ever did this for him in life. Peter deserved to be eaten out for hours, until his legs don't work and his skin is raw from beard burn. If Tony wasn't sure that the man that killed Peter was in prison right now, he'd track him down and kill him himself.

He reached between Peter's legs and wrapped a hand around his cock. He was throbbing hard and dripping precum.

"Can you cum again for me, baby?"

"Uh huh," Peter whined. "Please don't stop."

"Wouldn't dream of it, dear."

Tony moaned, eating Peter ass like he was starving. He made sweet little noises, voice growing as he crested toward orgasm, shrieking as he came all over Tony's fist. This time the over head light pop and Tony heard little bit of glass rain down inside the cover.

"Shit, I'm sorry-"

Tony cut him off with a kiss. "Don't be sorry," he laughed. "You can shatter every light in this house if you want to. Just let me make you feel good."

"I want you inside me now, please."

"Your wish is my command, sweetheart." Tony kissed him again before turning on the bedside lamp and grabbing the lube from the drawer. He barely used it, but he'd been imagining breaking it out for this purpose all year.

Tony knelt behind Peter and popped the top on the bottle. "Wait!" Peter stopped him. He turned around on the bed.

"Can I-" he blushed. "Can I blow you? Before you fuck me... just a little."

Tony fake scowled. "No way, you'd be putting me out. Are you crazy? Of course you can."

Peter giggled, lighting up again. Tony tried his damnedest to commit that smile to memory. Tony moved so he could sit back against the headboard and Peter could settle comfortably between his legs. The first touch of his tongue was enough to make him moan, he'd thought about this too much, longed for it for too long. Peter's mouth was slightly cooler than it should be, but it was just as wet and soft and he swallowed him down, past the point that he should have choked because apparently you don't have a gag reflex when you're dead.

His throat felt so good around his cock, squeezing him when Peter swallowed, making filthy little gulping sounds.

"Fuck, baby. That's perfect. You're so perfect." He let Peter work him over, sucking him down until he felt like he was going to suck is brain out of his dick, but it was so good that he had to stop him.

"You're gonna make me cum. You gotta stop, baby. So I can fuck you."

Eye glassy, Peter nodded. He pulled off his cock and licked his lips. Tony pushed him down on the bed with a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed the lube and squeezed way too much out, making a mess on the bed. His mouth pressed frantic kisses to Peter's as he moaned and tried to pull Tony closer. Then finally, he was pressing inside.

Peter moaned so beautifully, mouth hanging open, eyes squeezed shut. He was so tight, so perfect. Tony pushed slowly in until he bottomed out. He brushed the hair from Peter's face.

"Look at me," he whispered. He waited until Peter slowly blinked open his eyes.

"I forgot how good you felt," he said.

Tony went slow, rolling his hips to press in deep. He wasn't going to last long, but neither was Peter. He experimented until Peter cried out as he found his sweet spot. Then he fucked him slowly, pausing for sweet kisses, grabbing both his hands and holding them up beside his head, fingers tangled together. He kept going until he couldn't hold back any longer.

"Let me see you cum again, baby."

"I want you to cum inside me," Peter panted.

"I will, I promise. You first. Show me how it's done, darling."

He let go of one of Peter's hands to wrap around his cock. Peter whined, instantly on the edge.

"Tony! Tony-" he cried his name, tears forming in his eyes and came one more time. His ass squeezed, milking his cock. Tony sped up his thrusts just enough to push himself over the edge, bending down to catch Peter's lips in a deep, hungry, kiss.

They laid tangled up together, only noticing that the power had gone out when it came back on. Tony couldn't stop laughing for a long minute while Peter hid his face in the crook of his neck.

"Every time I see a power outage, for the rest of my life, I'm going to assume it's a ghost getting getting dick down."

"Shut up," Peter laughed. He swatted Tony's chest. His cheeks were pink.

"That good, huh?"

"So good."

"I don't think you broke anything last year."

"I shattered the light bulbs in the bathroom. You just didn't notice until the next day."

"That's right," Tony laughed. He hugged Peter tighter.

"What time is it now?"

Tony groaned as he sat up to grab his phone. "It's just after three."

Peter shuddered. "That's when..."

"When what?" He looked so pale, even for a ghost. Around three was usually when he woke up in the middle of the night. Sometimes he thought he heard screaming. Sometimes crying. "Is that... do you die every night? You see it happen again?"

Peter nodded. "I started to remember after last Halloween. Since then, it happens every night." He forced a weak smile. "I hear you calling out to me sometimes. It helps me get through it. I'm sorry that my screaming wakes you up."

"Don't you dare apologize. I'm so sorry, Peter. You're staying here for me. You should go. Move on. Go be at peace."

"No." Peter shook his head, jaw clenched. "No. I didn't get to be happy in life. I was supposed to marry the love of my life, he was supposed to be the one. And I didn't get to have that. But I can be here now and love you and I know you probably don't want to be with me forever-"

"Hey! Peter." Tony took his face in his hands and waited until he met his eye. "This is it for me. You're it. I don't care if it's a little unusual. You're everything to me. You're perfect. I love you, Peter. If you need to move on because you're in pain then I'll miss you, but I'll be happy that you're not suffering anymore. If you stay, I'll be happy to be with you, even when I can see you, even when I can't touch you. Even if I could never touch you again. I love you so much, Peter."

Peter sobbed, shaking in his hands. Tony felt himself start to cry.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't going to cry anymore."

"Don't be sorry." Tony kissed away his tears then kissed his mouth. "Whatever you choose to do, I don't want anyone else."

"I don't want to leave."

"Then stay with me. Don't ever believe for a second that I don't want you. I don't want anyone but you."

Peter slowly calmed, tucked safely in his arms. They stayed cuddled together, sharing kisses, wrapped in Tony's warmth. At ten minutes to sunrise, Tony got a text.

'Make sure he wears the amulet.'

Tony shook his head, smiling.

"What is it?"

"Morgan. She wants me to remind you to put the amulet on."

Peter picked up the necklace by the chain. He looked out the window. The sky didn't yet show signs of the sunrise. He lifted the chain and slipped it over his head.

"I guess we just wait and see..."

"Either way," Tony looked Peter in the eye. "I mean it when I say that I love you and I don't want anyone else."

Peter smiled. "I believe you."

Time passed slowly. The first rays of the sun broke the skyline. Tony held Peter's hands in his own. The sun grew higher and higher. Tony could hear his own heart pounding. Then, at 6:45, the sun was fully risen. And Peter was still there, fully formed and crying tears of joy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween lovelies <3
> 
> [My pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/babybatscreations)


End file.
